


They Had Been So Happy

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Bad Writing, Car Accidents, Caring Deceit Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Character Death, Child Loss, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Crying, Death, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Parent Deceit Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, References to Depression, Siblings, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan and Eden adopted two baby boys, Roman and Remus, who were twins. Skip seventeen years ahead and things aren't that great anymore.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	They Had Been So Happy

They had been so happy. When Eden and Logan finally got their baby boys, Roman and Remus. 

Eden and Logan had waited for years to finally get a kid. Originally, they were only going to get one child but then they found Roman and Remus. Of course, it still took them a few months to get the baby twins but they eventually were able to be brought home. 

Eden and Logan couldn't let go of them for hours. Logan even cried, which was rare. 

They always made sure Roman and Remus were loved as they grew up, but they weren't (too) spoiled. They loved their parents, it was obvious and awesome. Logan had been afraid the twins would grow up to hate him. They did spend more time with Eden but Logan wasn't jealous about it. 

Eden had a job that let him take breaks and sick days more often than Logan because he was the worker that they couldn't easily replace and he was the boss’ favourite. As the twins grew up, he would always sing them to sleep or stay with them, not leaving for at least an hour after they fell asleep. 

When Roman and Remus were toddlers, they would always want to take naps with Eden. Roman was always curled by Eden's head while Remus curled into Eden's side. Eden always held onto the hem of their shirts as they slept. 

Eden and Logan were only surprised that they were willing to nap. 

Logan did other things with the twins. He always helped them with their schoolwork and got them out of trouble. Especially Roman. Roman always got into a fight, surprisingly. Everyone thought it would be Remus, but the paler twin just creeped everyone out and got into detention often because of his “fun facts”. He did get into fights, though, and Logan was not surprised. 

Logan always took them to places and took them somewhere more special when they had enough money to spare. He explained things in detail whenever the twins were curious, like when Roman wanted to know how the galaxy worked or how Remus wanted to know how to make chemicals. Logan didn't tell Remus how to make chemicals, only describing formulas and ingredients until he was older, then their bonding time was in Logan’s lab together. They both loved it.

Logan also always made dinner and taught the twins to cook at a reasonable age. Eden could not cook for the life of anybody, he’d only succeed in burning the kitchen down. 

Eden taught the twins random things he thought would be useful, like how to pick locks and how to shoot. He also taught them how to fight properly, with a knife and their bare hands. And to not break the law while breaking the law such as: if you’ve got drugs in your car, don’t get a police officer to pull you over because you chose to be an idiot on the road. 

Logan was not amused; especially when Remus used that information to his advantage in his Sophomore year in high school. 

They had been incredibly happy with their little family for seventeen years. The twins were so close to finishing high school, everyone was excited. The two both planned on going to higher education with scholarships. 

Then they were in a car accident. Two different car accidents, the same day. No one wanted to believe it.

Eden and Logan rushed to the hospital. They stayed for days, waiting to know if they could take their kids home. They gave all their hopes that luck would be on their side, even when Roman had to keep being rushed into surgery and Remus’ heart stopped beating multiple times.

They didn't take either home. The twins died in the hospital. Remus was first and then it was Roman who passed. 

Logan hated the look on Roman’s face as they listened to the doctor explaining what happened. Eden hated the way Logan wailed, the way Roman sobbed, and the way Remus looked like he was only sleeping. 

Eden was the one screaming and crying in the hospital halls when the doctor murmured that Roman died in surgery. Logan went completely numb. 

The two were forced to return home without their kids. Eden decided that he would repress his feelings and not let anyone know how he was feeling, especially Logan. 

Against Eden’s hopes, Logan noticed a lot of things; how Eden absentmindedly reached out his hand a bit when he was resting because even though the twins were teenagers, they did still cuddle the same way they napped when they were younger. Logan noticed how he found things the twins would like but then nearly cried when he remembered what happened or how he would accidentally make a tiny bit more food than needed for the two of them and then get angry with himself. 

Logan noticed. He noticed how Eden tried to hide his feelings, almost exactly like his brother. It was concerning and Logan wondered if it would get as bad as Patton; to the point where Eden would have to visit the hospital for a suicide attempt.

Logan didn’t try to hide his own emotions. Even though he usually refused to acknowledge how he felt and refused to express his feelings, he’s gotten better at being more comfortable with emotions. Logan didn’t try to hide his tears when something reminds him of the boys or act like he was fine. He didn’t force himself out of bed in the early morning like he used to and he didn’t say he was fine or hide his depression.

Logan and Eden often stayed in each others’ arms; it was comforting. It wasn’t as comforting as when Roman and Remus were there but it helped, even though it was only a tiny bit of comfort. Still, no one could stop thinking about how happy they had been.


End file.
